Aurora/Gallery
Images of Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. External Galleries Promotional Sleeping Beauty Promotional Image Cover.jpg Sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition.jpg SleepingBeautyitunescover.jpg Sleeping-beauty-poster-620x847.jpg Sleeping Beauty Poster 2.jpg|Celebrating original release date Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg|Ralph Breaks the Internet poster featuring Aurora ''Maleficent'' Maleficent-(2014)-129.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-210.jpg Maleficent - Aurora.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Aurora.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - International Poster 2.jpg Renders Aurora.9.png Aurora.jpg Aurora-Frowns.png Aurora Official art blue.jpg|Aurora's official art (in her blue dress) Pa large dis.png Aurora Ballerina.png|Aurora Ballerina Auroragoldbrilliant.png Aurora Tiara.png aurora.jpeg briar rose.png|Briar Rose Aurora philip.png|Aurora and Prince Phillip Princess Aurora disney.jpeg aurora bejeweled.png|Bejeweled Aurora dogaurora.png img-thing (3).jpg Aurora_New_Pose.png Aurora-Disney.jpg Princess-Aurora-Blue.jpg|Aurora's first pose but in her blue dress aurora 01.png aurora 05.png aurora headshot.JPG aurora xmas 01.png|Christmas Aurora easter aurora.png|Easter Aurora aurora in gold 01.png|Aurora in Gold aurora with bird 01.png|Aurora with a bird aurora garden 01.png|Garden of Beauty Aurora sparkle aurora.png|Sparkle Aurora aurora_with_birds_by_maleficent84-d3h01ga.png xmas aurora.png aurora bejeweled 02.png xmas aurora 2.png 1959_aurora_(sleeping_beauty).png Aurora_Flower_Gown.jpg aurora gold.gif Aurora_Princess_Pose.jpg aurora 07.png|Winter Aurora aurora 08.png aurora 09.png|Color Changing Dress aurora 11.png silhouette aurora.png|Aurora Silhouette aurorapose4.png prince_aurora.png|Aurora and Phillip descending the stairs from true loves kiss Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (4).jpg Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (3).jpg Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (2).jpg Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (1).jpg Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (5).jpg Redesign Aurora.23.png Aurora.22.png Aurora.18.png Aurora.20.png Aurora.21.png auroraredesign.jpg AuroraPoseRedesign.png Aurora.12.png aurora 01.JPG|Aurora's redesign without sparkles aurora 02.JPG aurorapose2.png Aurora_Redesign_9.png aurorasparkle.jpg aurorapose1.png auroraheadshot011.png Aurora_Redesign_11.jpg PrincessAuroranew.png aurora winter.png|Aurora's Redesigned Winter Outfit Ariel-Belle-Aurora.png Aurora with arms up.jpg|New look Sleeping Aurora.png|Sleeping Aurora Aurora and Philippe.PNG|Aurora and Phillip Aurora and fairies.jpg beauty Aurora.png new looks.jpg|In the garden Disney-Princesses pic.jpg sitting Aurora.png Aurora pink.png New looks.png Aurora with forest friends.jpg Aurorapink.png fb6a21b26bfcae038d2c0dc49b00b5f4.png Concept Art Poses aurora.jpg|Model sheet of the Briar Rose. Briar Rose Concept Art.png Aurora Blue Dress Concept Art.jpg Briar Concept Art 2.jpg Briar Rose Concept Art 3.jpg disney_original_concept_aurora.png Aurora conceptart01.jpg|Early sketches of Aurora based on Audrey Hepburn by Tom Oreb sleeping beauty davis.jpg sleeping beauty disney drawing model sheet 3.jpg sleeping beauty disney drawing model sheet 4.jpg sleeping beauty model sheet drawing 4.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_02.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_07.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_37c.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 24.jpg aurora_by_marc_davis.png Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Concept_Art_1.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Concept_Art_2.jpg Aurora_with_Flora_Concept_Art_1.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Concept_Art_3.jpg RBTI - Princess concept.jpg RBTI - Aurora concept.jpg RBTI - Aurora concept 2.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Aurora KHBBS.png|Aurora in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Briar Rose.png|Aurora as Briar Rose in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aurora_KH.png|Princess Aurora in Kingdom Hearts game Station_Aurora_KH.png|Aurora's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Terra Maleficent.jpg|Aurora with Terra and Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Princess_Aurora's_Memory_01_KHBBS.png The Awakening of Princess Aurora-KH-.jpg|Prince Phillip kissed Aurora for breaking the curse from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg Miscellaneous Aurora.JPG|Aurora in Kinect Disneyland Adventures disneyinfinity.jpg|Aurora in a concept art in Disney Infinity 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg EmojiBlitzAurora.png|Aurora emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz_App Icon Aurora.png|Aurora on the Maleficent app icon. Aurora Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Aurora in Disney Magic Kingdoms Aurora-Wallpaper-disney-princess.jpg Samson-Aurora.JPG Theme parks and other live appearances Princess Aurora.jpg Aurora DP.jpg Aurora Disney Parks.jpg|Aurora's new pink dress at Disney Parks Aurora blue redesign.jpg|A mock-up of Aurora's redesign at Disney Parks in her blue dress Auroras new new dress.jpeg Princess Aurora poses for a photograph.jpg Aurora holds a rose @ Disneyland.jpg Aurora poses for a photo at Disneyland.jpg Aurora in the enchanted woods at Disneyland.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-sleeping-beauty-538229 300 368.jpg Pretty Aurora.png Princess Aurora at Princess Fantasy Faire.jpg|Princess Aurora at Princess Fantasy Faire @ Disneyland Aurora @ Princess Fantasy Faire.jpg I love Aurora.png Welcome Aurora!.jpg Aurora_HKDL-glamor.jpg|Aurora at Hong Kong Disneyland Mickeys-Soundsational-Parade-August-21-2016-21.jpg|Aurora with Snow White & Rapunzel on the Princess Unit in Mickey's Soundsational Parade Printed ''Sleeping Beauty'' Shkciw.jpg Sleeping Beauty Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Sleeping Beauty Little Golden Book 2014 Reprint.jpg Sleeping Beauty Big Golden Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_5.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_6.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_10.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_11.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_14.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_15.jpg ''The Curse of Maleficent: The Tale of a Sleeping Beauty Curse of Maleficent 5.jpg Curse of Maleficent 4.jpg|Aurora finds Maleficent Curse of Maleficent 1.jpg|Aurora trying to draw Maleficent Curse of Maleficent 15.jpg|The Sleeping Beauty receives a kiss from Maleficent Curse of Maleficent 25.jpg Curse of Maleficent 23.jpg Curse of Maleficent 21.jpg Curse of Maleficent 20.jpg Curse of Maleficent 19.jpg|Moments from pricking her finger Curse of Maleficent 29.jpg Curse of Maleficent 28.jpg Curse of Maleficent 27.jpg|Aurora wakes up Curse of Maleficent 26.jpg|Trying to free Maleficent's wings Aurora's Royal Wedding '' '' Aurora's Royal Wedding (Cover).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (1).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (2).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (4).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (5).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (6).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (7).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (8).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (9).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (10).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (11).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (12).jpg '' Miscellaneous Sleepy Time with Aurora.jpg|Sleepy Time with Aurora Beauty_Aurora's_Sleepy_Kitten_illustration_1.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Aurora (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Aurora (2).jpg Disney Dream Big - Sleeping Beauty.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story03.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story05.jpg Aurora and Phillip -My Side of the Story01.jpg Aurora and Phillip -My Side of the Story02.jpg Aurora and Phillip -My Side of the Story03.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 3.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 2.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 1.jpg Kilala Princess volume 5.jpg Kilala Princess volume 4.jpg Vanellope's Girl Squad 10 (10).jpg Merchandise AuroraACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Aurora Doll. Aurora's Plush.jpg|A bigger plush Minnie Mouse Aurora.PNG The electric company may 1986.jpg Princess Aurora Glitter Dress (Sleeping Beauty).jpeg Auroraclassic.png|Aurora Classic Doll DaisyAurorapin.jpg Aurora_Disney_Animators_Doll_2013.jpg Aurora_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Aurora_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Sparkling_Sleeping_Beauty_2013_Doll.jpg Aurora-POP.jpg|Aurora Funko POP! figure Maleficent-(2014)-38.jpg|Remake Aurora Funko POP! figure Maleficent-(2014)-132.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-163.jpg Aurora_2014_Disney_Film_Collection_Doll.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-192.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-191.jpg Maleficent Mug 1.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 3.jpg Disney Princess Floral Princess Sleeping Beauty Doll.jpg DISNEY Princess SNAP 'N STYLE Sleeping Beauty Doll.jpg Disney Princess Dream Princess™ Sleeping Beauty Doll.jpg Aurora_2014_Diamond_Edition_Doll.jpg DISNEY Princess Magic Dress Sleeping Beauty.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Deluxe_Singing_Doll_with_Forest_Animals_Figures.jpg disney_princess_royal_bath_sleeping_beauty_doll_and_salon_gift_set-2.jpg DOLL-DISP-BATT-SLEEPING_BEAUTY_BATH_BEAUTY.jpg sparkle sleeping beauty doll.jpeg Toddler-aurora.jpg Aurora_Nightshirt_For_Girls.jpg Aurora_2014_Stationary_Set.jpg Aurora_2014_Zip-Up_Stationary_Kit.jpg Aurora_2014_Plush.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_Little_Kingdom_Story_Kingdom_Set.jpg Disney Store’s Limited Edition Sleeping Beauty Doll.png|Disney Store’s Limited Edition Sleeping Beauty Doll Aurora_in_Blue_Dress_2014_Limited_Edition_Doll.jpg Sleeping Beauty Mug 2.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_2014_Plush.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Set.jpg Aurora_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Aurora_Mini-Doll_Set.jpg Aurora_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Aurora_2014_Holiday_Plush.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_and_Prince_Phillip_Dolls.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_and_Phillip_Mug.jpg Aurora_2014_Animators_Doll_Set.jpg Aurora 2014 Animators Doll Set Boxed.jpg Swphotofrmbl.jpg DSBaurora12.jpg DSAuroraCosS13.jpg DSAURCostumeS14.jpg DSAuroraCostumeS14.jpg aurorapurse.jpg|Purse aurorachristmascard.png|Gift pouch Christmas card auroraribbon.jpg|Ribbon aurorastainedglassiphonecase.jpg|Stained glass iPhone case aurorastationeryset.jpg|Stationery set aurorastainedglassiphonecase2.jpg|Clear stained glass IPhone case Disney princess water bottle.jpg Aurora_disneyland_doll.jpg|Disneyland 60th limited edition Aurora doll Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg funko-disney-sleeping-beauty-dorbz-aurora-exclusive-vinyl-figure-161-2.jpg Disney-Fairytale-Designers-3.jpg Auroratsumtsum.jpg Aurorabluetsumtsum.jpg Aurora-disney-princesses-funko-pop-2.jpg Aurora-chase-disney-princesses-funko-pop-2.jpg Itty bitty aurora.jpg Aurora Gitter POP.jpg Aurora mcdonald's toy.jpg RBTI Vanellope and Princess pins.jpg Rbti vanellope and princess doll set.jpg Disney Princess Rock Candy - Aurora.png Disney Princess Comic Mini figures.jpeg Miscellaneous Aurora_sleeping_beauty_once_upon_a_dream_footage.jpg|Aurora in footage DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Sleeping Beauty Topiary.jpg|Aurora Topiary PrincessMagazineJ.png|Aurora in Glamour Where Dreams Come True.JPG Maleficent Colour ins 4.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 3.jpg style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_aurora.jpg|Anatomy of Aurora a.k.a Briar Rose Disney-Princess-Enchanted-Tales-Poster.jpg malefisenta-kartinki-14.jpg malefisenta-kartinki-16.jpg malefisenta-kartinki-17.jpg malefisenta-kartinki-13.jpg Aurora flag.png spade5.png Disney_Princess_Wallpaper_Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet.jpeg es:Aurora/Galería it:Aurora/Gallery pt-br:Aurora/Galeria ru:Аврора/Галерея tr:Aurora/Galeri Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries